Housing For Sale
Housing For Sale is the 2nd episode of Kong Does It Again. Plot Cola runs up to Isotope. Cola: Isotope! I just realized something! Isotope: What. Cola: You weren't anywhere on the platform during the last challenge! How did you dodge Jimmy Kong's teleporter? Isotope: It's really quite simple. All you have to do is- Jimmy Kong fires a laser at Isotope, narrowly missing it. Isotope looks scared. Jimmy Kong: Ever pull that again and I won't miss next time! Cola: What about YOU, Alarm Clock? How come you weren't on the balance beam? Alarm Clock: I was there but I was stuck inside of Fish Bowly. Cola: Oh. Jimmy Kong: Players, get to the elimination area! Beisel Globuley: But Kong, there is no elimination area! The most notable landmark for miles is your enormous pit of spinning buzzsa- Jimmy Kong draws a big X in the sand. Jimmy Kong: There's your elimination area. We cool? Beisel Globuley: Whatever. The Minister Manatees all sit down around the X, where Jimmy Kong is standing. Jimmy Kong: Manatees! You lost last time, so one of you is being eliminated. We got twenty-two votes. Safe players will be awarded a delicious can of Coke Onion. Tire: Oh boy! I love Coke Onion! Jimmy Kong: Poke Egg, Alarm Clock, Poorly-Made Card, Calligraphy, and Beisel Globuley all got zero votes. They are safe. Jimmy Kong tosses five cans of Coke Onion. Jimmy Kong: Domino, Illobulus, and Grass Block are also safe, at one vote each. Jimmy Kong tosses four cans of Coke Onion, but one lands in the sand. Ilobulus: Now hold on just one second. Where is Grass Block? Jimmy Kong: I was really hoping you wouldn't notice. Jimmy Kong presses a button on his remote, reviving Grass Block. He spawns where his Coke can is. Jimmy Kong: Tire and Bracelety, you got two votes. You're safe. Bracelety catches a Coke Onion can, as does Tire. Bracelety: Team? You get to use the frozen yogurt machine for another day. The Manatees cheer. Jimmy Kong: There are four players left, Toxic Mushroom, R.I.C., Hearty, and Seal. Three of you got three votes, while the other got four. Toxic Mushroom: If I get eliminated, you'll all be sorry! Jimmy Kong: R.I.C., you're safe at three votes. R.I.C. catches her Coke onion can. R.I.C.: Good. Jimmy Kong: Hearty is safe as well. Hearty catches the can. Hearty: I lov Coke Onion!! Toxic Mushroom and Seal are shown. Toxic Mushroom is angry, but Seal looks like he always has. Jimmy Kong: Now it's just down to Seal and Toxic Mushroom. One of you got three votes, and the other will be the first to leave Kong Does It Again. Jimmy Kong: Eliminated with four votes is...... Jimmy Kong: Seal! Jimmy Kong presses a button on his remote. Seal explodes. Jimmy Kong: 'Sorry Seal! Your inaction on the platform lead to your elimination. The rest of you are safe. ''Toxic Mushroom gets his Coke Onion. 'Jimmy Kong:'Now if you'll excuse me, I need some privacy so I can think of the next challenge. Jimmy Kong looks to the left, only to see miles of open desert. '''Jimmy Kong: Hm. Jimmy Kong looks to the right, only to see more desert. Jimmy Kong: Alright, that's it. I say we have to find a new location. I have no idea how I lasted that many episodes just sitting out here in the open desert, but it's terrible. We gotta go somewhere else. The contestants clamor in approval. Poorly-Made Card: It's hard sleeping on sand! Jimmy Kong: So THAT will be the second challenge in KDIA! If you can find us suitable shelter somewhere out here in this desert, your team gets the win, and is safe from elimination. Call me on this walkie talkie when you find something. Jimmy Kong tosses a walkie talkie to each team captain. Poke Egg: Jimmy Kong, you tool, you baboon, your stupid challenge plan is shameless. You expect us just to find something lying out in here in the desert that will be suitable for your competition? Jimmy Kong: Yes. Jimmy Kong out! Jimmy Kong puts on a jetpack and blasts into the sky. The contestants watch as he goes out of range. The contestants organize in teams. Knot: Okay, Minister Manatees, we will go this way. You can go the other way. Bracelety: No fair! I want to trade places. Knot: Alright. Bracelety: Actually that was a little crass of me, I'm very sorry. You can take the first way. Knot: But I really want to go that way now, could you please let me? Bracelety: Well maybe we c- everybody's started going already. The team captains run after their teams.'' Les Explosifs are wandering along slowly. '''Bubble Chat: Ack! It's so hot out here! :( Long-Name: If I spend another moment out in this desert I might set fire! Dumbell: Quit whining! We must keep strong resolve if we want to find shelter! This heat shouldn't be affecting you all so badly. USB: Should we do something about Red Velvet? The team walks past Red Velvet, who has fallen apart due to the heat.'' '''Dumbell: No. Mister Snake: If we keep trudging on and we don't stop we'll probably find something. I don't exactly remember how far from civilization Jim drove when he was getting out here, but it didn't feel so long. Then we'll be able to escape this heat. Computery: You can't be complaining about how hot it is! You're cold-blooded! Mister Snake: That was the dumbest thing you've ever said. And trust me, there is lots of competition. The scene cuts to the Minister Manatees, walking the opposite direction. Bracelety: Right team! We're going to win this challenge! Pay no attention to the fact that R.I.C. has melted and died, or that Four 2.0 stopped moving five minutes ago, or the fact that we are in this awful desert that has no distinctive features. We are going to win! Grass Block grabs Derpy's arm.'' '''Grass Block: Shouldn't we call Jimmy Kong? Bracelety: Huh?? Grass Block: The walkie talkie. Shouldn't we use it to call Jimmy Kong? We're in pretty big danger right now!! Bracelety: Listen up turbovirgin. If we call Kong on that walkie talkie right now, we'll be disqualified and then we're up for elimination. And I GUARANTEE it'll be your fault! Grass Block: Give me that! Bracelety and Grass Block begin struggling for the walkie talkie as Grass Block tries to grab it. Toxic Mushroom: I'll take care of this! Toxic Mushroom grabs Grass Block and throws him into the air. He disappears into the sky. Grass Block: AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa.... Toxic Mushroom: Hah! Dumbell ain't the only one who can do it! The Manatees walk away, satisfied, until they hear a noise and look backwards. Grass Block: aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA! Grass Block lands on the floor with a thud. Everyone stays still for a couple seconds until the sand beneath them gives way to a large cavern, bringing all the contestants in. Domino: I don't think this typically happens in New Mexico. The scene cuts back to Les Explosifs. Bo-Pasta: Hey, where's Night Cap? Night Cap is sleeping in the distance behind the team. A vulture picks them up and carries them away.'' '''Mister Snake: Cool. Computery: Yo, what's that in the distance? A large object is visible although it's features aren't. The team starts running towards it, revealing a large billboard that says "LEAVE!" with a picture of a weasel. Bubble Chat, Cola, Computery, Eraser Cap, Fish Bowly, and Knot start cheering. The rest of the team doesn't. Mister Snake: This has zero significance to me. Cola: You would have had to be here for the first challenge! Firecracker built this whole town in the desert for weasels and civilized them all! We can get Jimmy Kong to move here, we've won! The team cheers, when they hear a train coming. They turn and see train tracks and start rushing towards them. Knot: Quick! We gotta hop on my WASTE Train! Everybody hops onto one of the cars on the waste train, except for Bubble Chat, who just flies alongside it. Bubble Chat: Ha ha I can fly. The Manatees are stuck in the sink hole, with many unsuccessful attempts to get out of it. Ilobulus: Make no mistake, Grass Block. You are hot garbage for this one! Grass Block: You can't place all the blame on me! What about Toxic Mushroom and Bracelety?? Poorly-Made Card: You caused them to do that. Grass Block: I wish I was at home playing Minecraft. Toxic Mushroom: What the hell is a Mind Craft? The Les Explosifs hop off of the train to see a suburban town, with many weasels wandering doing various task. One is watering his lawn. Knot grabs the walkie talkie. Knot: Hey, Kong! We found something big! Jimmy Kong: Let me come over there... Jimmy Kong teleports in after pressing a button on his remote. The weasels scream and start running. Jimmy Kong: Wow! I forgot about this place... A weasel wearing a hat, collar and tie comes running in. Mayor Weasel: Outsiders? You people are not weasels. I- The Mayor Weasel suddenly recognizes the contestants and gasps. Mayor Weasel: You! You're the ones who tortured us that fateful day! You put us in cages, you kidnapped us, you called people to remove us! Mayor Weasel turns to Jimmy Kong. Mayor Weasel: And you're the person who organized it all! I was hoping I would never see you again. I had thought that the persecution of we weasels ha- Mayor Weasel sees Firework and gasps in honor. Firework: Did I do something wrong? Mayor Weasel bows. Mayor Weasel: I am honored to be in your presence, Firecracker sir. You have grown so much since we last met. Young man, you civilized we weasels when you built us Weaselton. And for that we are ever in your bet. Firework: But- Jimmy Kong: Just roll with it. Firework: Uh... yes! It is I, Firecracker! My... boom... baby? It sure is... good to see you. Mayor Weasel: Please. Tell me something I can do to repay you for everything you have done. Firework: You could, uh, provide a place for thirty people to stay while the Kongster hosts his really cool competition show? Mayor Weasel: Thirty is a big number and you didn't built us a building that big, but I can squeeze you all into one house. Firework: Hey, if it works it works. Mayor Weasel turns back to look at the houses. Various Weasels are poking their heads out of them. Mayor Weasel: Everybody! Our king is here! Thunderous applause and cheers come from the weasels. Jimmy Kong: Cool! The Minister Manatees are up for elimination, again. Here is a big list of people you can vote for: *Alarm Clock *Beisel Globuley *Bracelety *Calligraphy *Domino *Four 2.0 *Grass Block *Hearty *Ilobulus *Poke Egg *Poorly-Made Card *R.I.C. *Tire *Toxic Mushroom Jimmy Kong: 'Voting ends December 1st, 2018. Goodbye and good luck! ''The scene cuts to the Manatees, still stuck in the cavern. '''Calligraphy: I don't like this very much. Hearty: Would a kiss make you feel better? Calligraphy: No. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:KDIA Episodes